WWE
Then. Now. Forever. World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE for short) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing, and direct product sales. Founded by Jess McMahon and Toots Mondt in 1952, it is currently the largest professional wrestling promotion in the world, reaching 13 million viewers in the U.S. and broadcasting its shows to more than 150 countries. Like other professional wrestling promotions, WWE's shows do not feature legitimate sporting contests. Instead, its programs feature storyline-driven combat sport matches with predetermined outcomes and fighting maneuvers that are worked, all promoted as legitimate bouts. Vince McMahon is the majority owner, chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) of the company. Together with his wife Linda McMahon, and their children Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon, the McMahons hold approximately 70% of WWE's economic interest and 96% of the voting power in the company. The company's headquarters are located in Stamford, Connecticut with offices in New York City, Los Angeles, London, Shanghai, Tokyo, Singapore, and Mumbai. The company previously bore the names, World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF), World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and World Wrestling Federation Entertainment. Since 2002, the company has been recognised as World Wrestling Entertainment. This was later simplified to WWE in 2011. Programming Current Shows WWE_RAW_logo.png|WWE Raw WWE_NXT.png|WWE NXT Wwe-main-event.png|WWE Main Event WWE_Superstars_logo.png|WWE Superstars smackdown-logo.png|WWE SmackDown Former Shows ECW_Logo_01.png|WWE ECW WWEHeat2008.jpg|WWE Heat WWE_Saturday_Morning_Slam_Logo.png|WWE Saturday Morning Slam SNMElogoclear.jpg|WWE Saturday Night's Main Event ts2.png|WWE Tough Enough user10167255_pic33897_1372820056.png|WWE Velocity Pay-Per-Views logo-rr07.jpg|Royal Rumble WWE Elimination Chamber Logo.png|Elimination Chamber WrestleMania.png|WrestleMania er_2013_logo_1_unconquerable.png|Extreme Rules wwe-payback-2013-51a1ec0f33f14.png|Payback WWE-Money-in-the-Bank-Logo.png|Money in the Bank SummerSlam_2009.png|SummerSlam Night_of_Champions_2010.png|Night of Champions 1012507_550471565001090_1278942181_n.jpg|Battleground Wwe_hell_in_a_cell_logo_2010.png|Hell in A Cell SurvivorSeries.png|Survivor Series WWE-TLC.png|TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs WWE-Fastlane-ppv-logo-Fast-Lane.png|Fast Lane Former Pay-Per-Views logo-arm08.jpg|Armageddon wwe_backlash_logo_by_thephilipvictor-d4bjy4r.png|Backlash WWE_Bad_Blood.png|Bad Blood logo-bp09.jpg|Breaking Point bragging-rights-logo.png|Bragging Rights logo-iyh24.jpg|Breakdown logo-capcarn.jpg|Capital Carnage 84429071cp11-png.png|Capitol Punishment cybersunday1.png|Cyber Sunday logo-d2d06.jpg|ECW: December to Dismember wwe-fatal-4-way-2010-logo1.png|Fatal 4-Way logo-fl99.jpg|Fully Loaded logo-ins02.jpg|Insurrextion logo-inv01.jpg|Invasion In_Your_House_Logo.jpg|In Your House wwe_judgment_day_logo_by_thephilipvictor-d4bk45x.png|Judgment Day WWE-King-Of-The-Ring-2010-Logo-psd57677.png|King of the Ring NewYearsRevolutionLogo.jpg|New Year's Revolution no-holds-barred.jpg|No Holds Barred artworks-000043144448-7crcjh-original.png|No Mercy no_way_out_2007_2008_logo_by_tose1028.png|No Way Out WWF_One_Night_Only.jpg|One Night Only One_Night_Stand_2005-08_logo.jpg|One Night Stand logo-iyh22.jpg|Over the Edge wwe-over-the-limit-2010-logo.png|Over the Limit Rebellion.jpg|Rebellion logo-iyh26.jpg|Rock Bottom: In Your House logo-iyh27.jpg|St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House WWF_Big_Event_logo.jpg|The Big Event logo-gab08.jpg|The Great American Bash Wrestlingclassic.jpg|The Wrestling Classic 200px-TuesdayinTexas.jpg|Tuesday in Texas Uk_rampage.jpg|UK Rampage wwe_unforgiven_logo_by_thephilipvictor-d4bv7e3.png|Unforgiven wwe-vengeance-2011.jpg|Vengeance Expansion beyond wrestling In addition to licensing wrestling and performers' likenesses to companies such as Acclaim, THQ/2K Sports, and Mattel to produce video games and action figures, WWE has moved into other areas of interest in order to market their product. Active properties *WWE Libraries: A subsidiary of WWE established in 2001 after the acquisition of WCW that owns the largest collection of professional wrestling videos and copyrights. *WWE Studios: A subsidiary of WWE created in 2002 to create and develop feature film properties. Formerly known as WWE Films. *WWE Music Group: A subsidiary that specializes in compilation albums of WWE wrestlers' entrance themes. The group also releases titles that have been performed by WWE wrestlers. *WWE Home Video: A subsidiary that specializes in distributing compilation VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray Disc copies of WWE pay-per-view events, compilations of WWE wrestlers' performances, and biographies of WWE performers. *WWE Books: A subsidiary of WWE that serves to publish autobiographies of and fiction based on WWE personalities, behind-the-scenes guides to WWE, illustrated books, calendars, young adult books, and other general "Nonfiction" books. *WWE Performance Center: A subsidiary of WWE that will serve as the training and performance center for future employees. *WWE Kids: A website and comic set aimed at the children's end of the wrestling market, comics are produced bi-monthly. It was launched on April 15, 2008. *WWEShop.com: A website located at http://shop.wwe.com/. Defunct properties *World Bodybuilding Federation; A subsidiary of Titan Sports launched in 1990 which promoted professional bodybuilding through a television show, magazine, and annual pay-per-view events. Closed in 1992. *XFL: Folded in 2001, a partially owned subsidiary of WWFE launched in 2000 which comprised eight league-owned professional football teams. The league included television broadcasts on NBC (the other co-owners of the league), UPN and TNN. *The World, formerly known as WWF New York: A restaurant, night club, and memorabilia shop in New York City launched in 1999. Closed in 2003. Hard Rock Cafe took the building itself since 2005. *WWE Niagara Falls: A retail and entertainment establishment that was located in Niagara Falls, Ontario and owned by WWE. It was open from August 2002 through March 2011. See Also *''WWE 2K'' External Links *Official Website Category:Companies Category:WWE Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Inspirations Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki